His and Her Circumstances
by readwrite
Summary: Sasuke has his own needs. Hinata and every other person has them too. But fate brought these two lovers together in very unexpected ways, ways that you wouldn't even dare think of. Updated every 5 days. Created By: readwrite and Mdono
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

The Arrival

A/N: it's my first fic.. so forgive me for my flaws.. all reviews would be gladly accepted :D. And depending on your reaction, I'd be happy to add some of your suggestions in the storyÜ.

-X-X-

The 5th Hokage ordered her messenger to fetch the remaining medical nins in Konaha.

And by coincedence, Sakura and Hinata were the only ones left. All of them were adults now, and almost everyone was Chuunin, except Naruto. Hinata grew up to be a beautiful, strong-willed young woman. She also has been studying to be a Medical nin, and compared with Sakura, her skills are quite inferior.

"Hi!" Sakura said from afar, Hinata waved back. She had a small grudge on Sakura, a simple small grudge, but never the less, a grudge. She doesn't like her that much since she always stood out for Naruto. Leaving the thought of messing up Sakura's life go, she opened the door alongside with Sakura. What greeted them was the least of their expectations. The office of The Hokage carried the stench of sake, which made Hinata blush, since she can't handle her liquor. Shizune stood beside the 5th, who was covered in piles of paperwork.

"Serves you right for procrastinating!" Shizune scolded.

"You only say that because you don't do anything here!" Tsunade snapped back.

After half of the paperwork was done, Tsunade stood up from her seat.

"Do you know why you are here?" she asks seriously

"Iie" both women replied

"Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, I am assigning you to a rescue/escort mission." says the 5th.

Shizune approached both women and handed them the mission scrolls.

"Are there any more included in this mission, Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked while brushing her stray pink hair off of her face.

"Yes" The Hokage replies,"Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, and Inuzuka Kiba"

-X-X-

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said, while avoiding the stray kunais that Sasuke managed to parry. "What?!" Sasuke shouted back, not looking towards Naruto, since they were chasing an escapee who has relaiable information about The Akatsuki. "Stop being so goddamned stubborn!" he shouted back. They were chasing this criminal for 3 straight days now, no food, no sleep. "I didn't ask you to come with me, idiot!" he said coldly. They stopped for a while, since the criminal stood in one place and tried to catch his breath. "Well it's not like I have a choice." Naruto said bluntly after catching up on Sasuke. Sasuke turned his back away from Naruto.

Naruto froze midstep when he was about to grab Sasuke's shoulder. He fell for someone's genjutsu. Sasuke thought it was weird that Naruto didn't retort. His suspicions were confirmed by a loud thud. "Naruto!" Sasuke said, using the Kawarimi Technique to avoid the shurikens that were meant for him. Naruto stared at the sky with empty blue eyes. For a second, his cool blue eyes were pierced with dark ones.

Sasuke instinctively routed his chakra to his feet; he quickly caught Naruto, who was mid-air. Sasuke ran as fast as he could with Naruto timidly hanging on his broad shoulders. Naruto had an ill expression on his face, his brows were knitted together, as if visualizing in his dream was the horror that the creature trapped inside his body caused. _Damn,_ Sasuke thought, _This is too much.. I have to lose them. _He quickly evaded the rest of their iron clad projectiles, and he quickly hid on the nearest thicket of trees and vines. He did manage to lose their pursuers. But some kunais left their mark on Sasuke's body.

-X-X-

Daybreak

"Hinata-chan, hurry up!" Sakura said loudly from outside the Hyuuga Manor. "Quiet down! Sakura-kun, you might wake up everyone if you keep that up!" Hinata scolded. She took her bag which contained all her essentials, and opened the door. She was greeted by her father, Hiashi. She flashed her cute, perfect smile to her father. His respect and fondness of Hinata grew as time passed. She has proven herself worthy when asked, she deserves every bit of respect that is to be given.

Hinata silently opened the main door and saw herself out. She waved at Sakura, who seems to be daydreaming about something.. or _someone._ They walked throughout the Konohan streets, there was still a light fog because of last night's temperature. "Sakura-kun," Hinata began, "Where do you think our mission will be?" she asked, staring at Sakura with her silken white eyes. "I don't have any idea.." Sakura replies. She was thinking if she will accept Naruto's invitation for a date. She and her ego was fighting inside of her, thinking what action would be the most appropriate to be taken.

_Go on, Naruto's available, you're available.. What's the big deal with that?_

**No. Sasuke WILL change and learn to love you soon enough**

_Soon enough?! Sakura, Sasuke doesn't even like you in the first place.. He wasn't there when you needed him most. Then, Naruto comes barging in, wiping your own tears off of your cheeks._

**THUD**

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. Sakura was too busy fighting herself that she didn't notice that there was a wall in front off her that she rammed face first. "Sakura-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked after her laughter subsided. "I'm fine!" Sakura snapped. Hinata helped her up, but she waved Hinata's hand off.

As they arrived at the Hokage's office, they saw all of their team mates for the mission. Ino was wrapped around Shikamaru's arm. He yawned lazily; Akamaru and Kiba were looking at all the scrolls that they could see in utmost interest. Shino stood near the Hokage's table, apparently talking to the 5th Hokage.

As everyone took their respective places, Ino was still glued to Shikamaru's arm. Tsunade raised an eyebrow while looking at Ino, straight in the eye. Ino immediately got the message and let go of Shikamaru's arm. Hinata was excited, perhaps a bit too excited since this was her first mission as an official medical nin. She was excited because it will be another whole adventure.

Some say that Hinata changed over the years. But some say that she just underwent a phase, that's why she was soo quiet back then. But now, she is outgoing, a bit cheerful, and she has practiced a lot since she was young. Hinata is now the next one to rule the Hyuuga Clan. That's why every single youth of the Hyuuga looks up to her, Hanabi and Neji as the best examples that they can have.

"Your objectives are to rescue Sasuke and Naruto from their mission; they were late by 3 days now. This worries me, the Akatsuki can strike at any given moment. And they may take Naruto and the kyuubi." Explained the Hokage. Hinata stiffened when she heard Naruto's name. She was still in love with him, and it seems all to weird for her that everyone in Konoha _knows_ that she loves Naruto, except well, Naruto!

-X-X-

"Damn.. This idiot fell into a genjutsu.." Sasuke cursed under his hoarse, tired voice. He desperately gasped for air. He laid Naruto down near the river, then he dove in. His blood tainted the stream for quite a bit, since his wounds were numerous and they won't stop bleeding. Sasuke pulled out each and every kunai and shuriken stuck on his body. He then pulled out Naruto's medical kit and applied first aid on the wounds.

His eyes heavy, Sasuke succumbed to his drowsiness and fell asleep.

"_Why..why.."_

"_I did it because I had to test my self."_

-X-X-

At the Konohan gates, the group set out for their mission. Hinata removed her jacket and neatly tucked it inside her bag, since it was summer time, and the last thing they need is a fatigued ninja. "So, Sakura, still in love with Sasuke?" Ino teased, "Well.. I don't kno-" Sakura covered her mouth before she could finish. Her face turned from white to reddish-pink, which made Kiba laugh out loud.

"Shino, Shikamaru, where exactly are we going?" Sakura asked, "Apparently, you're trying to change the subject." Says Ino with a huge satisfied grin across her face. Hinata didn't join in on the conversation, she wouldn't want to be the center of attention, especially if it's about love and those kinds of things. "We're here." Shino stated, pointing at the neutral zone/boundary of Konoha. "Akamaru, tell me if you can pick up Sasuke or Naruto's scent." Kiba said, while he unzips his jacket and puts down Akamaru.

Hinata instinctively activated her Byakugan to see if there are other ninjas hiding. Akamaru barked a few times to call everyone's attention, leading them up the river, which was colored in blood. Hinata gasped and covered her eyes while Shikamaru and Shino examined it. They walked straight against the current, following the river. When Hinata said that they were a few meters away, Sakura dashed ahead, leaving behind a huge trail of smoke for the rest to follow.

Sakura went straight to Naruto. _Why am I doing this? _She thought _Maybe, I __**DO**__ like Naruto.._

-X-X-

3 days later, after countless hours of minor surgery, Hinata managed to patch up Naruto and Sasuke's wounds. She nearly fainted when she saw Naruto's muscle bound body. She couldn't help but blush as she sewed Naruto's wounds. Sakura rested for a while since they've been repetitively assaulted by Naruto and Sasuke's pursuers.

"Shikamaru, we should leave this place by dawn tomorrow." Shino suggested, adjusting his sunglasses to his eye level, "It wouldn't be advisable, since those nins keep on coming back, we don't have much supplies anymore." He said. "I know, Shino," Shikamaru said, while staring at the clouds, "We have to move out as soon as possible, Sasuke's wounds were deep, he needs more medical attention." "I know." Shino replies.

_Was it real? Why does this dream keep on haunting me?_

Sasuke woke up, all patched up and bandaged. He could hear Naruto and Sakura outside; surely Naruto has caused a scene yet again. He had dark rings under his eyes, but he felt better since he had rested his bones already. He could overhear Naruto thanking Sakura. Then, there was silence. Out of curiosity, Sasuke poked his head out of the tent, only to be shocked by what he saw.

Sakura kissing Naruto.

He wasn't totally surprised, since he knew that somehow, they'd end up together. It was about time that Sakura realized that Sasuke didn't give a damn about her anymore. "Tch, just as I've thought.. Sooner or later, they'd be married." Sasuke said with a slight smirk on his face. His eyes were heavy, so he decided to sleep yet again.

Hinata returned from the river, since she had to wash her clothes from all the blood and sweat that dried on them. However, she didn't quite believe her eyes when she reached camp. She didn't expect the scene she has witnessed. Too mentally shocked, she ran away, her hands covering her face as tears dripped and littered her petite, cute face.

_Why?! Why?! Why Naruto-kun.. What is it that Sakura has that I don't?! I don't understand why you always have to choose her over me.. _She meditated on that thought. She was crying near the riverbank, where no one can see her. The moon was at full circle that night, the moon's glaze complimented Hinata's pearl white complexion. Depression overruled her being. She only stopped crying because there was no more left to cry with.

As Hinata stood up, she looked on the river, which the moon's reflection glistened. Her white eyes were the same as the moon's. She walked timidly with her head hung low towards the camp site. All the tents were pitched up, there were four tents, and each can only hold 2 persons. She didn't care who she will be with that night. So she entered the last tent, which was apart from the 3 others. As she unzipped the tent, she saw Sasuke, sleeping. _Sigh.. S-Sasuke-kun h-has this t-tent.._ she thought, but she had no choice.

"Sasuke-kun.. W-wake up.." she muttered, fearful that Sasuke might eat off her head. "Hm?" he grunted. "Uhh, I-I d-don't.. iie, C-can I s-sleep here?" she said. "Whatever." Sasuke replied grumpily, covering himself with a blanket. Hinata entered the tent, she removed her jacket, since it was hot inside the tent. She folded it neatly and then placed it by her side.

-X-X-

Sasuke woke up in cold sweat, his breath was hoarse, he was panting again. He gasped for air. _Just a dream.. Just a dream.. _he thought.. _but it seemed so real.._ He looked over to his left, Hinata was curved into a ball, shivering from the cold. He eyed her with his mystified black eyes, _She was one of those girls who doesn't chase me when we were younger, _he thought, _Every girl infatuated me, but this certain girl.. She doesn't even stand out much! She's just…simple._ Sasuke looked at Hinata's face, her lips, those curved lips. He brushed the stray hair that covered Hinata's face. She was beautiful. Something that Sasuke never noticed in his younger years as a ninja. His guilt got the best of him, since every time he looked at Hinata, she was shivering madly, and perhaps she may suffer a cold. So he decided to give her the blanket. He kissed her on the forehead. _What the hell.. What did I just do?_ He asked him self quizzically. He wasn't certain where that kiss came from, but hell, it made him smile. With a satisfied smile etched on his lips, he closed his eyes once again and slept, for once, he slept with a smile on his face.

END

readwrite


	2. Chapter 2: Hormones and Coincidences

Demented Dream of A Hormonally Disturbed/Angsty Teen-age Boy

A/N: In this part, comedy (well, I did try...) will be asserted. There **will** be SasuxHina in this chapter, of course. Ü thanks for the awesome reviews... Damn, it got me pumped up that I wrote this immediately. This is slightly A/U and some weird OOCness from all characters.

Oh, and thanks to : M-dono for helping me out in some parts.

-X-X-

_Wha? Where am I?, _Sasuke thought, as he looked around his surroundings. Everything was urbanized, as if he was transported to a (alternate?) universe that he doesn't know of. _Shit, where the fuck am I?_ He asked himself over and over, he sat up and scanned his surroundings.. No one was around. But buildings there were similar to those from Konaha, apart that these were color grey while Konoha's houses were pretty much appeasing to one's eye.

He looked down on himself _Oh my god.. What the fuck am I wearing?! _He though as he looked at his outfit with eyes, widened in disbelief and horror. He had a black t-shirt on, with a printed label of a huge modern pen, and a caption that stated 'mypenisbig'. It looked weird. For his lower half, he wore simple, acid stained jeans. Which he had no complaints. He saw Hinata, well, what seemed to be the vivid, _skimpy out-fitted version of Hinata._

_Whoa.. Hinata looks like.. _he paused, giving it some time to sink in on his brain. _Hinata looked so.. free. As if she lost her sense of shyness._ Sasuke thought, as he imagined Hinata with only her undergarments on.

_Damn my hormones.._ Sasuke thought with a malicious smirk on his lips. He stood up, then followed who seemed to be Hinata, but terribly different from the Hinata he knew, since _this _Hinata that he was following had only a short, _short_ denim mini shorts, and a beach bikini overlapped by a plain white polo, which made Sasuke drool and cover his nose before he looses too much blood. He noticed that there was a box that has glass on it. _What the hell is that? _He pointed, curiously watching the scene that was going on inside the box. "What the _fuck_." Sasuke said, while his jaw hung widely open.

**He stared down at the box, with his eyes nearly pooping out of his skull. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing. **

His former idol/mentor was dancing some weird psychopathic choreography involving _complicated_ moves such as putting your hands on your amongst your hips, and acting like a **rabid, zombie-like chicken thingy with technically no purpose of whatsoever to exist in this world.**

_Is it me, or was that Orochimaru dancing? _Sasuke thought, trying to picture in his mind that the cruel, sadistic, psychopathic, twisted, evil and what not gay snake thingy is dancing some weird dance with who seems to be two more clones of him. The other one was bald, with slits as his nostrils (Voldemort?!) and the other one had straight hair, just like Orochimaru's, the only problem is that this one looked like a ghost.(Horaay for M.J.!) He stood in mental shock. _Does Orochimaru have brothers that are snake snake retards too?! _He thought grimly, thinking that all of them were snake-clad perverts.

Sasuke shivered at the thought. So he continued to walk away, but the idea of Orochimaru and the _Snake Perverts_ can't stay out of his head. He was shocked when two white, _pearl white_, arms latched at him from behind, dragging him to a certain body, which apparently was female, since there was 2 soft _cushions_ that pressed on his back.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" she said with a merry tune imminent from her voice.

"Uh..hi?" Sasuke replied nervously, trying to fathom who this girl might be.

His struggles succeeded when he managed to unclasp the woman's arms from his waist. He nearly dropped his eyes and lost all of his blood because the blood won't stop falling from his nose. It was Hinata. She looked damn _sexy_ in her outfit, plus the sweat that littered her curved, petite body.

Sasuke wasn't prepared for what happened next. Hinata jumped at him suddenly and kissed him on the lips. _**O H M Y G O D**_ was the only words that lingered in Sasuke's mind. He caught Hinata, who was dripping in sweat. He accidentally held her butt, _more lik_e _groping_. She smiled at Sasuke who was blushing the same color that his nose was spewing out, blood.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun? You can stop grabbing my butt now.." Hinata said to him teasingly. So Sasuke did what he was told, since he was praising all the gods that needed to be praised for what just happened. For a long time, he had this teensy tiny crush on Hinata, since she was able to _stand out in his eyes_. Now, that crush developed into something more of a _fetish/love_ thingy.

"So, where to on our date?" she asked sweetly, while she licked and sucked on her lollipop, which placed vivid images of _despicable _things that Sasuke and his _hormonally disturbed/distracted/attracted/and-all-those-thingies-that-you'd-like-to-think-of-mind. _

"D-d-d-d-d-date?" Sasuke stammered, and then popped his conscience. _Sasuke! This is one up for you! A star for you my friend, for you have managed to take Hinata out on a date, and what's more is that when you look at what she's wearing right now, you could launch yourself to outer space with your nosebleed._ His conscience commented, pulling out a notebook/checklist of things, which was entitled "Things That Sasuke/Me Have-To-Accomplish-Before-We-Die-And-Burn-In-Hell-For-Our-Sins." He flapped a few pages and produced a ballpen from his pocket, which he used to check:

1. See Hinata wearing a sexy outfit

2. Take her out on a date

3. Kiss on the first date

4. _Grope_ her ass

The thought of everything happening so fast made Sasuke smile. Ero-kun, the oh so beloved _and _perversely active alter-ego that only exists in Sasuke's head, the other hand, was singing and dancing the Numa-Numa with utmost joy.

-X-X-

Hinata looked _really sexy_ on her current outfit. Especially how her sweat makes her clothes cling to her skin. She passed her petite, doll-like fingers through her face, then her hair, since she looked messy but _bewitching_ when her shoulder-length hair would stray to her god-like face. Sasuke was absently staring at Hinata, while Ero-kun salivated pails and pails of drool.

Sasuke was in deep thought. He was in _too deep in thought_ that his mind failed to register that he has just been dragged by Hinata to a lingerie shop nearby. Sasuke snapped back to reality when his eyes rested on. It resembled a regular office uniform, but it was stripped of its seams. Sasuke nearly dropped his head from the rest of his body when Hinata grabbed the lingerie in question and went straight to the fitting room.

Inevitably, Ero-kun bested Sasuke with his very own reaction..

'And the infamous reaction of our beloved conscience, Ero-kun, would be:

Death by nosebleed… but for some miraculous reason, he lives!

"Dear God! Is this true?! If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up!" the erotica enduced portion of our hero's brain screamed to the heavens with hands clasped together and stars in his eyes. Yes, this is heaven… for a hormonally challenged young lad such as Uchiha Sasuke at least.'

Sasuke felt _himself_ growing. _Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell am I supposed to do?!_ He thought, with panic imminent on his face. Although he _was_ wearing pants, that wouldn't do. The bulge on his pants made him freeze in total fear and confusion. "_Calm yourself down, Sasuke," _Ero-kun said with a positive tune. Sasuke followed Ero-kun's advice immediately. He sat down the nearest bench that he saw, which was apparently _AND _coincidentally facing the dressing room doors. "Oh shit." Sasuke said. After he sat down, Hinata emerged from the fitting room. Sasuke nearly jumped out from his skin when he saw how hot and fuckable Hinata looked. She was barely even wearing anything! Sasuke nearly dropped/fainted/died/sworn-that-he-will-never-look-to-another-woman-again. As Hinata walked out of fitting room, swaying her hips flirtatiously, pursing her lips in a pouting manner. Oh you should have seen how cute she was! Fuckable and sexy, yes. But at the same time oh so adorable.

"Sasuke-kuuuun?" She speaks in that soft girly sing-song voice of hers.

He could have just died then and there! He wanted to reply (if he could that is), but apparently he was cut of when our petite heroine pulled him towards the fitting room making him fall over.

What the hell?! Was she always this strong?

This was what all he could think of, since most of his thoughts and sight was preoccupied with Hinata crawling on top of him with a flirtatious 'come hither' look.

Oh he could have just died then and there! But death can come another time. He was focusing on the fact that the Hyuuga was nipping his collarbone while one hand tried to unzip his pants, and the other crawling up his shirt.

-X-X-

The blonde former Sasuke fanatic who was designated to watch over the store saw two familiar figures entered one single fitting room. She quickly walked towards the fitting rooms and knocked at the door. "Hey! No hanky panky stuff in my store!" Ino said, fumes emerging from her nose and ears.

-X-X-

Sasuke was at total loss because of Hinata's sudden aggression, perverse actions that she has done. "_Damn, she's so hot when she's the seme_," Mumbled Ero-kun.

Most of you would think that this was an immature random thought brought up by a hormonally challenged—disturbed—attracted--whatever you'd like to call it, pathetic, lust driven teenage boy. But then again, you'd feel the same you if you were in his shoes, but in this case, his boxers.

You could just imagine how hard he felt right now, unless of course you were an innocent fourteen year-old school girl who hasn't had _**The Talk**_ yet, and just happened to read this fic. But back to the point! He could've wet his pants then and there! But the fact that she skipped second base and headed straight for third did kind of piss him off…

Aw, screw it! Let the fucking begin!

-X-X-

_So much for the 'down boy! Down!' plan a while ago.._Ero-kun said to himself, with arms crossed and foot tapping the ground.

-X-X-

Well at least, not then and there.(Aww..) Ino was nearly chewing the door of its hinge just to get them out of the fitting room. "H-h-hinata... Maybe W-we... should continue this... somewhere else..." Sasuke suggested submissively, although he _was_ quite turned on of the thought that they'd do _it_ inside a fitting room with a rabid saleswoman, who was wearing curlers, banging the door open.

"Fine with me." Hinata stated, kissing Sasuke passionately. He kissed her back. She started peeling off the dress that she donned earlier.

"Are you going to get that?" Sasuke asked, still hysterically enticed by what Hinata just did.

"Uhm.. Yeah" she said with a weak smile on her lips. She was now totally naked, and was in front of a hormone-guided Uchiha. So she pulled up her panties, next her denim mini shorts, then she wore the white polo over her two-piece bikini.

Sasuke took the liberty of buying the said lingerie since he was interested to know what wonders it could do for the both of them that night. He took out his wallet, eyeing the picture (which was Hinata with a _vveerryy sseexxyy pose_) and nearly loosing all his remaining blood from another nose bleed attack. He handed the cashier the money, ignoring Ino who was talking to Hinata, probing her of what happened in the fitting room.

"Hinata-chan!" Sasuke said, waving at the hot, bikini-clad goddess that was talking to a curler-bound blonde. "We can leave _now_" he said, adding a bit of sarcasm on the last word.

Hinata rushed to Sasuke, jumping on him with open arms like the innocent girl she _**was**_. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, we go to my apartment!" Hinata said cheerfully, kissing Sasuke on the cheek as she nudged him to carry her on his back.

Sasuke sighed in protest but eventually gave in to Hinata's request. "Uhh..Where's your apartment again?" Sasuke asked nervously, as he carried Hinata on his back out of the store. Hinata told him where to turn. Sasuke was about to ask something when he felt Hinata rest her head to his back, which he then realized that she was sleeping. _Maybe she's just tired_. Sasuke thought, Ero-kun nodded in agreement.

-X-X-

"Hinata", Sasuke said slowly, admiring the said Hyuuga while she was fast asleep. He laid her down against the wall as to wake her up. _Go! Sasuke, Go! _Ero-kun cheered, wearing a black and blue cheering outfit with the Uchiha symbol neatly stitched at the center of the shirt, and with matching black and blue pom-poms. Sasuke neared his face to hers. _Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! _Ero-kun chanted.

Sasuke was mere inches from Hinata. No, scrap that. A mere _inch_ was separating their lips from planting on the other. Hinata opened her eyes, shocked by Sasuke's half-lidden ones. Sasuke was dumbfounded when he saw Hinata's pearl eyes open and stared at him, panic and shock painted all over her cute face.

END

A/N(again): I am so goddamn evil, and so is my associate. _She_ was the one who decided to make it a cliffie, and so be it! Well, sorry for the strange resemblance from Bullwinkle's Lady's "Light". Specially the quote '_Damn, she's so hot when she's the seme'_. Generally, I thank my partner M-dono for some parts. See you on the next update Ü XD

readwrite


	3. Chapter 3: I Dreamt of Your Kiss

Demented Dream of a Hormonally Disturbed/Angsty Teen-age Boy part 2

-X-X-

"………"

"That was awkward..."

"You don't say…"

As Sasuke drew his face from Hinata's, he helped her up. "Sorry about that..." Sasuke said with an apologetic tone. People passed by from downstairs, since Hinata's apartment was on the third floor. Sasuke can see every other person who passed by the building's front. It was a very awkward moment for the both of them. It seemed like an eternity before the door that Hinata opened broke the silence between them.

Hinata, on the other hand, was lost in thought. She went straight to her room without a word, closing the door behind her without a word. Sasuke waited for Hinata to come out. His eyes wandered the mediocre room, to his shock; he saw his picture with Hinata. It seemed like it was took inside a photo booth.

"Sasuke-kun..." Hinata began, poking her head out from her room, "Make your self comfortable…" she said before she went in on her room again, apparently smiling. But Sasuke too distracted to notice and just nodded in agreement and went straight to the kitchen. He opened the fridge. _Wow, didn't expect her fridge to be this stocked..._ he thought, _Might as well cook for her_.

So it was decided, Sasuke will cook for his _beloved_ (?) Hinata.

-X-X-

Hinata was jumping around her room, screaming while her head was buried on the pillow. _Wow!! That was soo unexpected,_ Hinata thought, as she lay down on her back, hugging a Sasuke-shaped pillow,_ but it was totally exciting…I Didn't know that he had it in him_. She thought wholeheartedly. She was grinning so widely that if she grinned a wee bit more, her angelic lips would've reached her ears. She was soo lost in thought that she forgot that they were supposed to be going to Sakura's party.

Sasuke cooked some pork and beef for their dinner. He also steamed some vegetables. He didn't decide to brew some tea, since he doesn't have the slightest clue on how to make them. He then brought the pork and beef in a platter and he arranged the table for the two of them to dine. He even wore an apron for the full 'Chef' effect.

Once he was done setting the table for the both of them, he knocked on Hinata's room. He found it strange that there were strange, muffled noises coming from inside Hinata's room. He didn't think twice, he busted the door open, though what greeted them was the least of their expectations. _"Mother of god..." _Ero-kun said with a tone of utter disbelief and horror. Sasuke didn't believe his eyes either. Hinata was dancing around like a rabid lunatic. His jaw dropped, he called Hinata. "H-hinata.. D-dinner's ready..." he said.

Hinata opened her eyes and dropped her MP3 player. She was dancing topless. She was shocked that Sasuke barged in on her without knocking.

……

Yet another inconvenient, speechless, shocking, awkward moment for them. Sasuke was blushing furiously while virtually drooling. Hinata was in total mental shock and just stood there.

"Uhh..Dinner?" Sasuke asked in a nervous tone. "Okaay...I'm going to go outside now…" Sasuke said, showing himself out of Hinata's room, closing it behind him gently. He wiped the droo-…

"_YOU WERE DROOLING?!" _Ero-kun exclaimed, "_YOU WERE DROOLING IN FRONT OF HINATA-CHAN?!"_

Sasuke didn't respond. How can he be lectured by his alter-ego? Anyways, he didn't expect Hinata to come out of her room to eat with him, so he proceeded to the kitchen in defeat.

Hinata, who just snapped out of her mental trance state once the door was closed, screamed like there was no tomorrow at her pillow. For no real, sensible reason, she was smiling again. She immediately dressed up for the party, since she took a bath already in the bathroom of her room. Once she was dressed, she went out of her room and searched for Sasuke.

When she found him, he was curled to a ball in the far side of the kitchen. He was chanting "Bad Sasuke...Bad Sasuke..." to himself.

Hinata laughed at the sight. He looked cute when he was a bit psychotic about what happened a while ago. She approached Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, don't worry about it." She explained, sitting down to his level.

Sasuke looked up to Hinata and smiled. "Let's eat?" he asked her, pointing across the room to the table where warm food lie waiting. Hinata nodded and stood up, she started walking towards the table. "Uhh... Hinata-chan?" Sasuke said, "Why are you dressed up?" he asked hesitantly. She sat down, rolling her eyes. "What??" Sasuke said in annoyance.

"We're going to Sakura's birthday party tonight, remember?" Hinata said, raising her eyebrow. Sasuke had just agreed what Ero-kun said about Hinata being super hot when she's the seme. Well, here's the proof. "You have to get dressed, Sasuke-kun," she said thoughtfully, nibbling at the beef, "And make sure you take a bath… You smell like vinegar from all that sweat!" Hinata teased, even though that wasn't a fact. She even preferred that Sasuke wouldn't change his clothes or take a bath. He looked so masculine and heroic when his well-toned muscles were outlined by his shirt. Hinata blushed at the thoughts that entered her mind.

"As you wish, my dear master." Sasuke said sarcastically, even raising his apron slightly and took a lady's bow. Hinata nearly had water come out from her nose when she saw Sasuke bow. With a satisfied smirk, Sasuke went to Hinata's room and took a shower. He then rummaged through her closet, hoping to find something that would fit him. "Hinata!" he shouted from the room, "I can't find any of my clothes here!"

"Silly, of course you can't find your clothes there!" Hinata yelled back while she was washing the dishes. "That's my _stuff_. And you better not be looking at my undergarments or I swear to the Hokage that I will hang you upside down on a tree and slowly kill you with a nailcutter!" She said threateningly.

Sasuke froze from what Hinata said, and then a shiver went up his spine. He slowly arranged the things he disorganized (including Hinata's undergarments.) and left for the other room, which he assumed that was his. When he entered the room, he was shocked to see that it turned out to be a room that he expected it to be, dark and messy. He picked up a blue navy shirt and jeans. He quickly dressed up, picking up a belt since his pants were loose.

"Hinata-chan, I'm ready." Sasuke said when he passed by the kitchen. Hinata approached him and placed her arms over Sasuke's head and kissed him. Responding to the stimuli, Sasuke kissed her back. They were passionate kisses, and if prolonged, may result to fondling and the like.

Hinata broke the kiss and dragged Sasuke out of her apartment. Sasuke didn't complain, since he fully understood why she did that. And he knew, for a fact, that Hinata didn't want to end the kiss either. But the clock was ticking, and they were a bit late for Sakura's birthday bash or rather, great grand knock-out party.

They moved through the crowd, both dressed in blue. Both of them had nothing better to say, so they kept their mouth shut the whole time. They walked side by side, and everyone had the idea that they were a couple, which was true. Isn't it?

Hinata was holding Sasuke's hand while they walked throughout the urban Konoha. The summer heat can still be felt during the evenings. Much was to be celebrated during summer. Spring break, Beach, All-nighter parties; those kinds of stuff. Konaha was surprisingly bright that evening, its streetlights synergized and complimented the star splotched sky. And the moon, Sasuke looked at it with a smile, then looked at the beautiful lady that held his hand as they trekked the streets. Moronic as this may sound, Sasuke enjoyed the feeling of vulnerability, even though he considered it as one of his most dreaded fears, he felt no fear of any amount when he wanted to be vulnerable. He knew that someone would be always there to heal his broken spirit, to revive his bloody body, to accept him for who he really is, and _forget_ who he really _was_.

Hinata dragged Sasuke to the park. "Where are we going?" Sasuke inquired, but apparently wasn't heard by the heiress. They walked through the park slowly, taking their time as one of the couples who roamed the massive park. Hinata now huddled closer to Sasuke, who instinctively placed his hand to her shoulder. "Beautiful evening…" Sasuke whispered to Hinata, who smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, even the moon is beautiful."

"Well, not as beautiful as you are."

"Riight…"

"Fine, don't believe me…"

"Who says I don't?"

They walked on through the park, laughing, exchanging looks, and then laughing again. They kissed every now and then. It would've looked strange if anyone of them knew of Sasuke's past, then seeing him now, they would've concluded that he was brainwashed and was reprogrammed to be a romantic _thing_.

-X-X-

They arrived at Sakura's house, which didn't seem like a house at all, since it was going to be demolished by sounds that were too loud that it can modify your heartbeat. Hinata pushed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

They waited...

And waited…

And waited...

And waited…

And wait-

The door opened, harboring a peppy pink-haired girl. "Sakura-chan! Happy birthday!" Hinata and Sasuke chorused. Sakura hugged them both, and then hauled them inside with her unholy, brute, monstrous strength. They were both surprised at what Sakura did, and it was pretty obvious that she wasn't sober. Sakura dumped the two on a nearby couch and wandered off to the crowd. Everyone was preoccupied to notice, Neji was dancing with TenTen, Shikamaru was enjoying a drink with Temari, Chouji and Ino were _definitely drunk and were voraciously eating each other's lips_. Both Hinata and Sasuke had their jaws dropped, and if possible, it'd drop all the way down to their laps.

They didn't expect this kind of party, especially when Lee's all drunk/berserk. Luckily Ino used Shintenshin technique and locked Lee in the broom closet.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Sasuke said, kissing Hinata on her soft, pinkish cheek. She nodded in agreement and they both went upstairs. Once they were there, some peace and quiet ensued their surroundings. Sasuke looked at the sky, which seemed like an orchestra of stars. He laid down himself and watched the sky, looking at Hinata, who was entranced by the moon's beauty. "You _do_ know you're more beautiful than the moon, right?" Sasuke asked while staring at each and every white dot in the dark background.

The sky resembled them both, Sasuke being the pitch black darkness, and Hinata being the only source of illumination during the night. It made them both smile at the same time when they came to that realization. Absently, they held each other's hand while they were lying on their backs, admiring how night was perfect, despite the fact that their eardrums nearly exploded from all the noise and commotions downstairs.

-X-X-

When Sakura was done doing _things _with Naruto, she left him in her room and went downstairs.Everyone was nearly knocked unconscious in their respective places; Lee managed to bore a hole on the closet door using his head as a make-shift battering ram. Temari and Shikamaru were drank their asses off and were sleeping half naked. Neji and TenTen slept at the chest table, they were lucky enough to dodge the sharp pieces. Surprisingly, Ino and Chouji were still up, talking to each other. Sakura noticed that they were mumbling something, and apparently, they were talking to each other. _The both of them won't remember anything about what they talked about. _She thought, since they were both holding two humongous bottles of beer, the other bottles were scattered around them.

The only couple she noticed that was missing was Sasuke and Hinata, so she figured they left already, since everyone was knocked out cold and the place smelled like alcohol. Kiba wasn't able to attend since he had to do some _errands_, which was doubted by Sakura. When she was satisfied at laughing at all their drunk faces, she went back upstairs to join Naruto, who was snoring loudly, and was wearing only his boxers, Sakura was only wearing her robe, and underneath it was nothing but skin.

-X-X-

"Sasuke…"

"Nani?"

"Iie, it's just that…"

"Shh, let it go…"

She smiled at him, although her vision was already blurred from the tears that formed on her eyes. Sasuke placed his hand on Hinata's cheek when they were facing each other to rub off her tears with his thumb. He nudged her to come closer, which she did. Now, Hinata was resting her head on Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke has his right hand wrapped along Hinata's waist. The music stopped, everything was quiet, although murmuring sounds can be heard from downstairs, so both of them assumed that it was someone who was having a drunken conversation with another person.

Hinata was enjoying both the company and the warmth that Sasuke provided. It was one of those cold summer nights that would make you shiver and cover yourself in blankets. They, on the other hand, have each other to warm themselves up. Sakura peeked at the door leading outside to the rooftop; she giggled a bit then closed the door, leaving the two alone.

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to let the feeling of this set in. He felt Hinata move, so he opened it, only to find that Hinata was sitting on his…uhh… you know what… He just stared at her. The moon was at her back, making her a silhouette, though her white skin was still visible. She looked like a goddess.

She bent down and kissed Sasuke, who in turn, kissed her back. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata, who was now nipping his lower lip while they kissed. They both gasped for breath from their prolonged, passionate kisses. They rolled over and now Sasuke was on top. He was between Hinata's legs, which were spread wide open. Sadly, both of them were wearing jeans. **But** they were both topless.

(Aiieee…lemon XD)

Both of them weren't in their own minds. Their bodies acted in their own will. Sasuke slowly pulled up his shirt with the help of Hinata. Hinata, on the other hand, removed her black and white striped shirt, exposing her black lace bra and her elegant white skin. They then kissed again, this time, passion and lust existed with each and every kiss. The moon was their only source of light that night. Everyone was now enjoying their deep, fitful slumber downstairs, only they, who made love under the star-lit sky, were awake on that house.

Hinata was blushing madly, but she had a satisfied grin as Sasuke's kisses went from her lips, down to her collarbone, and lower. His hands never wandered lower, for they were held by hers. Sasuke's lean, muscled build was visible; she looked at them as if admiring an artwork, for it was simply perfect. Her eyes reflected the moon as she stared up to the sky, moaning in ecstasy as Sasuke undid her bra, revealing two firm, supple breasts. This time, there were no more nose bleeds, instead, there was a slight hint in Sasuke's eye that tells her that he was admiring her breasts. After all, Sasuke _is_ a guy.

"What?" Sasuke managed to say, since he was still staring at Hinata's well developed chest. Hinata just smiled at him and placed both arms over Sasuke's head, pulling him closer to her. They kissed for a while, and then Sasuke ran his finger from Hinata's waist up to her chest, teasing and pushing her nipples. Hinata's moans were minimal; she was restraining her moans by putting her index on her lips and gently biting it as Sasuke moved down and had a taste of her. Hinata's hair now scattered on the cold cement that was slowly heating because of their intensifying deeds of pleasure.

They were both sweating; the tension was still there, although on a lesser scale, of course. Hinata took the initiative and started peeling off her jeans. Sasuke helped her, eager to see Hinata naked, basking under the moon's shade.

"_Hinata is all pink now," _Ero-kun said, flipping out a chart from his pocket and grabbing the nearest pen he can get, "_It's either she's __**stimulated**__or she's just feeling hot._" He then proceeded on checking some squares that has some notes (more like doodled scribbles) beside them while wiping the small drool that trickled from his lips.

Sasuke was getting hard, and he was getting hard _fast_. He kissed Hinata, hoping to suppress her vulgar moans. When they broke the kiss, Hinata's fingers traced Sasuke's body from his lips, to his chin, then his neck, afterwards his chest. She made invisible circles on his well toned chest. Then her fingers walked from his chest all the way down to his pants, which had a huge bulge. Hinata gasped flirtatiously when she _accidentally_ passed by Sasuke's manhood.

Sasuke nearly fainted when he felt Hinata's hand touched his _other head._ He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and unbuttoned the rest. He immediately got rid of the thing, leaving him only on his boxers, which didn't help much from keeping his _friend_ from Hinata. Hinata pretended to cover her eyes with her hand, yet she couldn't resist the urge to peek, so she did. That _thing _was standing from Sasuke's boxers. Hinata blushed and smiled a bit, bringing Sasuke's attention to her jeans, which was still on Hinata.

Hinata was obviously frightened and exited at the same time, but fear greatly overcomes her anxiousness, so she stopped Sasuke while he was starting to undo her jeans. Sasuke understood what she meant and quickly grabbed his jeans.

"Gomen… I-if you w-want t-to…"

"I won't if you're mind's not made up."

"Iie, go ahead…"

"You sure?"

"I… I don't know…"

"If you're not, then we won't do it. We'll do it when you're ready."

"An-ano… Sasuke… Gome-…"

Before she finished, Sasuke kissed her with passion. Though a bit disappointed, he understood that she wasn't ready. He can wait.

"Don't, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"H-hai."

Sasuke pulled up his pants and his belt, putting them back the way they were. Meanwhile, Hinata turned her back against Sasuke and did her bra, and then she grabbed her shirt. She didn't really want it to stop, but she had to since she wasn't ready yet. To extend her apologies, she hugged Sasuke. Her chin rested on his right shoulder. "G-gomen, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, sounding like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay." Sasuke said, placing his fingers to Hinata's chin and raised her head. She closed her eyes, and Sasuke kissed her for the nth time. He drew his lips back, but Hinata still had her eyes closed. Afterwards, they sat down, backs being supported by the concrete wall. They cuddled each other for warmth, for affection, for attention, for _love_.

END

A/N: As promised, every five days!(even though this was a wee bit early.) Sorry about Ero-kun's lack of randomness. My partner was the one writing Ero-kun's part, and sadly, she's out of commission while I wrote this chapter. Sorry about the short lemon. I kinda ran out of thoughts, so I discontinued it. This is the end of Sasuke's dream. So, I hope to see you guys at the next update. Oh, and please tell your other friends that are SasuxHina fans to read my fic. (In short, please advertise.) thankz..

-readwrite


	4. Chapter 4: She Felt Loved

Aishteru…?

Hinata woke up earlier than she had expected, after all the work that she's done yesterday, she didn't even expect to survive the night. She turned to Sasuke, who was half naked, and neatly patched up. She can clearly see Sasuke's well-developed, young body. She noticed that Sasuke wasn't wearing any blanket, which made her think of what happened that night. So she quickly looked under the covers while shaking madly.

_I-i t-thought…Iie, it can't be… _

Hinata was relieved to see that she still had her shorts and black shirt on. She glanced at Sasuke's sleeping face every now and then. Come to think of it, why can't she stop looking at him?

-X-X-

Naruto woke up. He had this strange dream of him kissing Sakura, but then again, he always _does_ have dreams of him and Sakura kissing. He grinned maniacally as his head was filled with things that he dreamt of doing to Sakura. But he found it strange why something _soft_ is cuddling against his arm. He figured it must be his jacket, but it was beating. So Naruto looked to his right, only to find his one and only fantasy, sleeping beside him.

She was sweating, but boy, the sweat made her look hotter than the usual. Her red sleeveless outfit stuck to her skin in an unusually erotic way. Naruto would've molested her then and there, but he first thought of the consequences, and for once, he didn't do it his way. So he just lied there, beside her; looking at her white skin.

-X-X-

"Uhhnn…"

………

"H-hinata…"

When she heard him whisper his name, her white skin instantaneously turned to red. In a matter of seconds she was really on the verge of mental breakdown from what she has just heard. _I-is he d-dreaming about m-m-me? _She thought as she frisked her surroundings for her jacket.

Sasuke tossed and turned, annoyed by the cicada's insolent buzzing. Though it was relaxing when you're awake, it annoys the hell out of every other person when they're sleeping and currently having the best _dream_ ever. Having enough of his futile attempts to sleep, he opens his eyes, only to see Hinata right on his face, barely an inch separating their noses from hitting.

Hinata, of course, blushed like there was no more tomorrow. She, the Hyuuga heiress, was in on a very awkward position with the infamous Uchiha survivor. His pitch black pupils met her white ones.

Time stood still.

They stood still.

"G-gomen..."

As she told him those words, she picked up her things and opened the tent. "Sasuke-kun, I'll be out to wash my clothes." Hinata stated with a smile, as she closed down the zipper. Sasuke sighed in relief. He thought that what happened a while ago would change the way they treat each other.

"Aishteru…"

-X-X-

As Hinata closed the tent zipper, she thought she heard someone say 'I love you'. Deciding it was just her imagination; she donned her jacket and started to walk towards the river. The forest seemed to burst to life as the sun made its full appearance. The forest floor was still moist because of the dew. She hummed a merry tune as she traversed the forest. When she arrived, she took her clothes off, setting them aside. The water was soothing, it was cool. The river was clear, and fishes can bee seen swimming.

-X-X-

Sakura woke up beside Naruto, which she was cuddling with. His blonde hair was a bit messier than usual. She smiled a bit and looked at Naruto who seems to have slept again. He looked calm. Sakura was happy, and for the first time, it's not because of Sasuke, it's because of Naruto. Sakura noticed that the sun was up, so it was best to prepare the meals for the whole team. So she stood up, moving Naruto's arm that was across her waist, and went outside the hot tent. She then proceeded to the woods to gather dead branches for the fire. Shino and Shikamaru were again talking to each other. It seemed weird that both of them talked, since they rarely even talk to other persons. Shino only talks when necessary while Shikamaru talks when he feels like it, being the lazy bum that he is.

Ino was nowhere to be found, _maybe she's still dozing off in their tent, _Sakura assumed as she passed by Shikamaru and Shino. Kiba was out guarding the campsite, probably up the small cliff. Sakura was looking at Shino in a very weird way, although she doesn't see it, she _thinks_ Shino is looking at her from his sunglasses. "S-sakura?" Shino stammered, apparently surprised by her sudden decrease of her gloomy mood.

"Nani?" Sakura replied cheerfully, pulling a smile across her thin lips. "Oh, by the way. Shino, Shikamaru, I'm going to the woods and get the stuff we need for the fire and some fruits for our journey back home." She stated, as she walked off. Both were dumbfounded, since they were not used to Sakura being that happy.

-X-X-

Sasuke didn't have the courage to stand up and go out of his tent. He didn't know how to act in front of Hinata. _Wait, why am I here? What's stopping me to go out there and rub my 'greatness' to everyone's faces?_ He asked himself blankly. After realizing that there _was _really nothing that's stopping him, he grabbed his bloody, ripped-apart, black shirt. He felt a little bit dizzy; probably the side effects of some medicine that Hinata made him take. He looked at Shikamaru and Shino, who were now playing rock, paper, scissors. When the two noticed Sasuke staring at them blankly, Shikamaru managed to sputter "S-sasuke… W-we were just trying to decide which plan to use; his or mine."

"Yeah, right. Shikamaru, I'll just pretend I didn't see you playing a childish game." Sasuke said sarcastically. He turned his back on them and went straight to the river.

"Sasuke! Be back before sundown!" Kiba said from the cliff.

He paid no heed to Kiba's reminder as he walked off. He forgot that Hinata was at the river.

_Taking a_ _bath…_

_Naked…_

_Sexy…_

Sasuke smiled as these thoughts entered his peculiarly disturbed mind. His hair was a mess, since he didn't have the luxury of time to fix it. His eyes wandered the forest tree tops. They were green. The clearing ahead of him has to be the river, yet there was something amiss. There was a small, perfectly curved figure. This intrigued the Uchiha, tempting him to go nearer to the creature that lies on the riverbank.

-X-X-

Hinata bathed on the cool water, the current was flowing against her hips. Her hair was a bit messier than usual though, since it had been watered. She listened to the soothing sound of the water rushing. It was relaxing, it made her forget that the problems that she encountered. It made her forget how her father tells her that she was a great dishonor to them, a spitting image of her mother. She resented her father and all the social gratification that she receives. Although she IS the heir, it doesn't mean she can't be replaced. Hanabi, of course, would be the likely candidate. The elders speak neither lies nor the truth.

Hinata was too deep in thought while she sat down in the river. She didn't notice Sasuke approaching the river. Sasuke's intent was without malice, for who can resist someone as perfectly beautiful from afar as Hinata? Though he didn't have the liberty to identify that it was her, it was enough to draw him nearer to Hinata.

She looked up the sky, her back next to the riverbed. Oh, how she wished to be a simple, humble cloud. No rules, no problems, their just there; floating carelessly midair, covering the grounds with their outlined shadows. Hinata closed her eyes, the water drifted through her pale, curved body. Sasuke, who was in deep thought, trying to fathom who the lady in water was, he never had the chance to move once he had laid his eyes on the seemingly sleeping beauty of the river.

Mere thought or coincidence made their eyes meet at a single given second. The white pair portrayed confusion and panic; the other stared in awe and delight. His eyes feasted on her every curve. It took a while to sink in before Hinata yelped and ran for her clothes. Sasuke was speechless, only staring at Hinata's back as she darted from the river to the pile of rocks which held her clothes.

Neither of them spoke a word as Hinata emerged from behind the rocks, fully dressed but still soaked in water. Not sparing a mere glance to Sasuke; she walked past him with her head hung low. _S-sasuke saw m-me… a-and I w-was n-naked…_ she thought, feeling ashamed and violated. Her skin turned from white to pink as the summer heat intensified. Sasuke just followed Hinata. He didn't want to break the silence between them, though the cicadas chorused all day as they walked through the path towards their camp.

-X-X-

Kiba stared at the couples in envy. He was one of the single, left-out men in Konoha. He was giving some thought about asking Hinata on a date, since he's taken to like her more than a friend. But fear always jams his tongue, preventing him from saying his intent. He also feared that he might be given _'The Line'_ that girls give to guys when they don't want to go out. He remembered this one time when Chouji nearly died when he heard Ino say that '_Sorry, but I only treat you as a friend._' Yet there was Chouji, still standing beside Ino, only with a broken heart this time, since Shikamaru now has Ino by his side. Kiba wondered what Shikamaru had that Chouji didn't. He was lazy, thin, bony, and most of all, he looks like a flesh wrapped zombie. Lines from under his eyes were proof that he often stayed up late, probably from working.

Then his eyes turned to Sakura and Naruto, who were probably together now. They were probably the most expected couple in Konoha. Kiba was green in envy for all of them, how they acted, how they did things with each other. Oh how he despised them all for leaving him in the dark. Akamaru was snoozing soundly on his lap as he eyed the couples. Shino was nowhere to be found, though he can most likely be found near the trees or on the ground, observing some insect behavior of some sort… His thoughts wandered off, as he tried to find other ways to tell Hinata what he truly feels.

-X-X-

Hinata arrived at the campsite, only to be shocked yet again to the sight that she has seen. Sakura and Naruto we're eating off from each other's plates and feeding each other. She would've gone unnoticed if it weren't for Sasuke's delinquent cursing for hitting Hinata, who was frozen solid on the ground. Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke and Hinata's direction with their spoon on each other's mouth. Naruto quickly stood up, _Please don't come near me Naruto-kun, please…_Hinata thought weakly as she covered her face with her petite hands. "H-hinata-chan? Are you alright?" Naruto asked indifferently. There was no response, she only sobbed.

The pain only worsened as Naruto came to her aid. Sorrow and Pain filled her entire being. Her loyalty; shattered. She felt her knees failing her. She felt cold though her jacket gave her warmth and the sun blazed from above them. It seemed like an eternity of torment for Hinata to see Naruto with Sakura, whom she despised for reasons unknown to her as well. Without saying a word, neither sparing a glance, she ran back from where she and Sasuke came from. "H-hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, though his efforts had fallen on deaf ears.

"I'll go after her." Sasuke immediately said as Hinata disappeared from their line of sight. Naruto and Sakura gave him curious looks, then nodded in unison.

"Naruto, you idiot." Sakura said as she landed her chakra-empowered punch to his face. "You just really had to do that in front of me, didn't you? You know she saw us kissing. Yet you still go about asking her if she's okay." lectured the pink-haired one. Sasuke was frantically searching the forest for Hinata. He didn't know her all to well to predict where she'd be going, especially after what happened.

-X-X-

Hinata ran to some bushes, scathed her fair skin with stray branches, yet she continued escaping the bitter truth that haunts her mind. She didn't notice that she was being followed. She was too far busy trying to rebuild her walls again, they falter all too easily. Maybe that was the reason why everyone from her family thinks she is a disgrace. Feeling tired as her knees gave in, she sat under a tree. She curled up into a ball and cried, not even stopping to catch her breath. She realized that she made a fool out of herself. She could've had someone else instead of Naruto, who only treats her as a friend.

She looked up, eyes sore from crying. She saw an unfamiliar silhouette standing directly in front of her; the sun was behind his head, making it hard for her to see who he was. "Hinata, are you okay?" the silhouette asked in a gentle manner. She shook her head. As wind blew through the tree tops, she saw a face she wouldn't expect. In fact, it was the face of the person she least expected to follow her.

The silhouette was Sasuke

Something was amiss though. His voice, his demeanor, why all to light? Questions flooded Hinata, though her confused look wasn't visible from all the crying that she had been doing. "Hinata…" Sasuke started, moving down to Hinata's level. Once Sasuke sat down on the forest floor with Hinata, he was surprised. Hinata couldn't help but lunge at Sasuke and cry. Sasuke did what he could so he held her close.

The warm feeling, the feeling of someone holding you close and not caring who you are. That was what Hinata felt in Sasuke's arms. He held her close, which she didn't resist. She embraced Sasuke, she longed to be in someone's arms, to be able to be taken care of. Oh how she yearned for someone to hold her close.

And there it was…

For the first time in her life…

She felt safe…

She felt wanted…

She felt loved…

xx

A/N: Okay, since one of my readers are afraid of the "END" word, I removed it… lol and I don't know if my spelling for "aishteru" is correct… sorry guys for the late update… I've been doing a lot of stuff lately, so I promise to update as soon as I can. This concludes chapter 4… See yah on the next one…!

readwrite


	5. Chapter 5: Sharing a moment

Things That Were Better Left Unsaid

It felt like time froze. She didn't want it to end; neither did he. They were locked in on each other's arms. Still she was crying, though it was on a lesser magnitude than it was before. The other, clueless and bound only to what he knows; though it is a known fact that he is known for breaking hearts back at Konoha, love never really found its way inside his cold heart.

His chest was more welcoming than she had expected. She can hear his heart beat as she ceased her crying. Though a bit awkward, they still continued; even if it's against the values of both. Their personalities belong to opposing sides. The fair heiress seemingly radiates all that is an example of good. Though her eyes seemed innocent, it has seen more than it has to. The other, cold and seemingly emotionless; never a minute did he let his guard down, even to his friends, he encloses himself to a world of his own; dark and full of grief and misery. The two of them sat in silence as reality began to slip in to their conscience.

Her eyes, her blue, straight hair; How it mesmerized him, though he did not show it, he was awestruck. Never has he laid eyes on a being of such perfection. If it weren't against his beliefs, then why not tell her what his mind says. How beautiful she is, even if she denies every fact that every inch of her body is beauty and perfection itself. He loved how she would cry; it would always give him the distinct feeling of being able to protect her in his own way, to help her when she was in need.

She, who was utterly dumbfounded by the sudden rush of unexpected events, was in total confusion. Every time she would run into him, he brings chaos. She didn't like chaos. But it added the missing crucial ingredient in her so called, 'miserable life'. On the contrary, she had every thing at her grasp, everything that any other woman would want. But she had what she didn't want. She sought for something simple, yet confusing things. And one such as Sasuke brings such aura. Whenever he was around, trouble was sure to ensue. She would never know what its like to be in the arms of the one she fell for: Naruto. She shook her head at such _distasteful_ thought. She couldn't believe how selfish he could be. Her fear turned reality; she has no option but to face it.

Reality was now upon them. She didn't want this feeling, a feeling of fulfillment and the Sense of her own existence, to end, neither did he, yet neither protested as the heiress slipped from the Uchiha's arms. The warmth that she delightfully enjoyed was now away from her frail frame, yet she was renewed by the said event. She loved and savored every second of their embrace, and there was a small voice telling her that it was heart-felt. She eyed the Uchiha carefully, who was still clearly enjoying the sight of her with a glistened smile. She had failed to notice that she smiled as she thought of the things that were going about. He knew that her actions spoke more of what she wants to emphasize than her own words. His dark eyes probed her face, her body, the whole package itself, with utmost awe.

When their gazes met, a state of equilibrium, so to speak, ensued. It was neither chaos nor peace. It was like standing in the middle of life and death. His eyes were deep, black ones; much similar to those of a black hole, for his irises resemble a deep, endless abyss. Her eyes; shallow and white, seemed like a haven for those whose eyes have only gazed upon horrors unimaginable to the latter. The sun has reached its toll as it prepared to give the moon the stage. Sasuke flinched as he broke their deep, eerie gaze. The other, being drawn back to reality as well, blushed furiously and kept her eyes closed. No, she didn't cover her face this time. She wasn't afraid to show what she felt. There was nothing to it; hiding your feelings and keeping it all to yourself. It felt idiotic.

"Hinata…" Sasuke said, successfully breaking the silence between him and the heiress, "We have to get back to camp…" he stated, standing up from where he was seated. He held his hand out for Hinata to hold, and she gladly accepted. They walked through the forest, not a word spoken. As they arrived, everyone was gathered around a small fire. Hinata released a small sigh of grief as her eyes landed upon Naruto. Sasuke shot a sharp glance at Naruto as he was about to stand up. He never figured out why the Uchiha shot him such a glance. Naruto was envy. He was always envy.

He envied the every ounce of Sasuke's personality. He envied how he would excel during their days at the Academy, how he would be chased around by girls from every side of Konoha, how he earned the favoritism of Kakashi. He envied _Sasuke _because he had _everything_. Naruto deeply coveted everything Sasuke had. Though right now, there was nothing to be envious about. They both graduated, the three of them are under the watch of the three Sannin, and they were all battle-hardened. But what was it that gives Naruto the feeling that there was something that he was about to lose, or perhaps, _he has lost?_

Sasuke took his place beside Hinata, who seemed to enjoy his company now. Sasuke never allowed Naruto or Hinata out of his sight. His dark eyes reflected the ember that the tongues of flames cast upon the dirt. Shikamaru, Shino, and Ino were nowhere to be found. Hinata's eyes lay only to the fire. It was the only thing that can distract her, for now. She can't stand looking at Naruto's blue eyes; she'd break down again and cry the instant he would explain everything. She upheld the thought of being the naïve fool that fell in love with someone who is heartless as he, to whom everyone expected so much. Naruto, for Hinata, was now just an acquaintance, a speck that caused her terrible pain and suffering. Yet her instincts tell her, and so does both her heart and mind, that it was time to move on. Naruto wouldn't notice her; he wouldn't recognize her for all her efforts. Then, she noticed how immense the gap before her and Naruto. She had realized that they _did _exist in different realities.

She contemplated for hours on end as they waited for sunrise. Sasuke was too busy restraining himself from staring at Hinata's fire-lit body. She doesn't wear her jacket anymore, too. Her blue hair was at par with the radiance that the moon gave to the sky. He smiled a bit at that thought. Naruto and Sakura went on ahead to their tents without a word. Kiba, on the other hand, stood idle. His eyes glistened and Sasuke perceived that he is up to something. _Something_ he wouldn't like.

The three of them, forming a triangle with the fire as the center, were all in deep thought. Hinata was still thinking about moving on, but come now, what is it to contemplate about if your heart was broken, let alone broken a hundred fold? Kiba was still trying to figure out what to say, when to say and what to do when he had the guts to spill it on Hinata. Sasuke was thinking what was to happen between him and Hinata. With what happened a few hours ago, would that change anything between of them? More questions rather than answers entered Sasuke's head. He was possible thinking too much, or just over-reacting. But it wouldn't make sense? Finding love when you least expected one? It wasn't his priority to fall in love in the first place. He had a mission to do, kill Itachi. Itachi was still out there, somewhere. He's not going to approach the Uchiha just to taunt him to chase him.

'_This is utterly pointless,' _Sasuke thought, '_I guess this'd get in my way…'_ through and through conscience denies that it _does_ get in his way. He knows that he will regret his decision. "I'm going to bed…" Sasuke declared, "Hinata, wake me up when you're going to sleep." He reminded her, helping himself up. He didn't look back, Kiba smiled slyly, since he knew this is his chance to tell Hinata. But perhaps, this time, fear might overrun his composure yet again. Hinata still stared at the fire; her white eyes glistened as the fire churned to her side. The wind blew moderately, not too strong and not too weak. His hood was lowered and his jacket wasn't zipped like the usual. Akamaru was somewhere around the bushes, chasing the wild cat that strayed to their territory.

"H-hinata…" Kiba began, trying not to sound so… _idiotic?_ "I was wondering…" _I was wondering?! _Kiba thought, scoffing at his own words,_ 'what the fuck am I doing?'_ "Hinata, would you go out with me?" Kiba said seriously, trying to keep the conversation in a serious level. Hinata was once again, dumbfounded. Why did everything have to happen very fast? She neither committed sin nor crime to deserve the torment she has been experiencing. Her mind was dull, too tired of thinking, too tired of deciding. Would it be so much to ask if everything would stop or just slow down? Hinata wasn't sure herself if she would grant Kiba's wish. It felt like Kiba was taking advantage of her, trying to replace the immense hole that Naruto bore within a few minutes.

She remained silent. He, on the other hand, reiterated his statement. A small ounce of water dropped from the sky, followed by another, then another. The sky broke down in tears as rain became stronger. Still, Hinata sat there, careless of all that were outside her barriers. Kiba wanted to stay, but he couldn't. Why could he not stay? He never found out as he immediately ran to the cave. Hinata looked up to the sky. Yes, it was raining, but the moon itself remained visible. Hinata started crying, thought it couldn't noticed from the rain that was going on. Her small sobs were not to be heard as each drop of rain causes sound to echo through the cave.

Sasuke was still there, standing in the dark. He preferred to watch Hinata from afar. She was still staring up to the sky, not even blinking as the rain crashed down on her face. He could hear her sobs, her pain. He never realized that someone like Hinata could have the same predicaments as he. Guilt ran down Sasuke's spine, telling him to go there and sit in the rain with Hinata. His mind refused the thought but his heart and legs didn't agree. He started walking towards Hinata, the rain that hit his face was cold. He couldn't help but think what words were to be said to comfort her.

He bent his knees and sat with Hinata, the wind brought more rain towards them. Yet they seemed not to care. Hinata felt the familiar warmth that she felt hours ago. The longing, the urge to be close to him was there, yet again. His back was on hers, they sat there, drenched, cold, but at least they were not alone, they have each other. She was still sobbing, though it lessened. Sasuke felt a satisfied feeling in his heart. His cold, remorseless heart was taught another function aside from beating. Yet there was still a great amount of it that the Uchiha has to learn. Sasuke's semi-spiked hair now ran straight down, similar to Hinata's.

"Hinata…" Sasuke began, trying to calm her down. "Stop crying…" he said.

"I can't…"

"Why?"

"I won't…"

"What do I have to do to stop you crying?"

"Bring him back…"

Those words stung like acid on Sasuke's heart. His heart pounded on his chest, he didn't know what he was feeling.

Was it Jealousy?

Was it Envy?

Was it Sadness?

No, it wasn't. It cannot be expressed in any single given word. It felt like his heart was heavy, it was as if gravity gripped his heart and is now tugging it out of Sasuke. He felt vulnerable. How could he allow himself to be in such disposition? He envied Naruto for having Hinata's affection. Both of them envied something from the other, though neither failed to notice. Hinata moved, finally facing Sasuke's back. "Sasuke…" Hinata started, trying to stop the tears flowing from her eyes. The rain intensified for each passing minute that they were there.

"Nani, Hinata?" Sasuke said, turning his neck and looking at Hinata. She was shivering and her clothes clung to her skin. "Let's go inside, you're going to catch a cold." Sasuke stated. He turned to face Hinata, they faced each other. He looked her in the eye, trying to know what bothered her so, though it was pretty obvious.

"Iie, Sasuke-kun" Hinata replied, traces of both cold and fear was noticeable.

Wait.

Did Hinata just say '_Sasuke-__**kun**__'_? But more important matters were at hand. Her eyes, face, her posture; it dictates that she was tired, worn from crying, from running away. Yet there she was, still sitting in the rain, not even wondering what was to happen after everything. Sasuke, obviously not himself, trudged through the mud. He now sat beside Hinata, who was obviously too tired to speak. She rested her head on his broad shoulders, and his arm was over hers. He held her close, not because of the warmth that they desperately needed, but because they knew, only to themselves, that something was about to happen. Neither of them knew what was coming for the both of them.

The rain, slowing its pace, had had lesser and lesser to give to the couple. They both looked up in unison, smiling as the moon came to view. They were still soaked in the rain. "Now can we go inside?" He suggestively spoke, nudging his palm on Hinata's shoulders.

No response.

Sasuke stared; Hinata fell asleep in his arms, probably because of both mental and physical wear and tear. Yet she slept with a smile despite all the ill-fate that swept through her life in one day. Sasuke had no choice but to carry the woman in question to their tent. But wasn't it bad to sleep with your hair wet? Hinata had this dreamy look on her face, as if immersed in a dream wherein she is saved by his knight-in-shining-armor. That looked strange, well, for our wet clothed Uchiha, at least. Sasuke then tried to pick her up, though his efforts proved futile against their current posture. Pouting yes, pouting, Sasuke tried every way he could think of to pick up Hinata while not trying to wake her up. Yes, he did forget that he's a ninja.

-X-X-

Back at Konoha, Neji was busy packing his things, he was instructed by the Hokage to go on a covert mission. He knew nothing of it, since he wasn't properly briefed. He winced as he saw a frame that enclosed a photo of him and his cousin, Hinata. He sighed at the thought that he wouldn't be able to greet her as she came home from her mission. He wouldn't have the chance to tell her that he'd be gone for a long while. Hanabi, who had seemingly gained a vicious fervor to train, was disappointed to her mentor's sudden departure. Neji didn't have a good excuse either. Then he remembered Ten Ten, his girlfriend. He thought of the things that might happen while he was away. '_No, don't think that way Neji. That would be irrational of Ten Ten.'_ He thought, smiling at the fact.

Hiashi sat there in his room, meditating upon whether who, between Hanabi and Hinata, was appropriate to be the heir. Traditions insist that Hinata must be chosen, since she is the first-born. Yet Hanabi, in Hiashi's eyes, was a far more efficient choice, since she shows greater potential, rather than her elder sister, who was weak and utterly useless. Was it the correct decision to appoint Hanabi? Was it worth the risk of breaking their own tradition, the same tradition that has been applied to him, his parents, and ancestors? The Hyuuga head meditated on that sole, particular thought as Hanabi threw her sparring mate towards her father's wall.

The Hyuuga genius, Neji, finished packing. He thought that it was best to pass by Ten Ten's before he sets out on his month long mission.

-X-X-

Sasuke finally managed to lift the sleeping Hyuuga from their former position. He smiled at the sight, Hinata was dreaming, that was for sure. She was even mumbling about _things_. Sasuke gave her a blank stare even though she was sleeping soundly in his arms. Once he arrived, he was lucky that no one was up that time, since it'd really look weird and it'd be bad for Sasuke's image. He placed Hinata down beside his bed. He slowly removed her jacket, since it was basically drenched from the rain. His warm breath on her cold body made Hinata stiffen and moan a bit, which made Sasuke blush. '_God no… Go away! Go AWAY!_' Sasuke thought, his temptations rising as Hinata's clothes clung to her soft, white skin.

Hinata turned, exposing her back as Sasuke removed what he can of her jacket. When she turned again, now facing the ceiling, her lips formed what seemed to be like she was kissing someone. This caught the Uchiha's attention, forcing him not to come closer but still he did; he went nearer to Hinata's face, observing as her lips seemed like she was kissing someone.

'_I wonder what (or who) is she dreaming about…_' Sasuke asked, as he successfully removed her jacket, though he had a few… gropes now and then, which made his nose trickle with blood. He felt like he was someone else. He wasn't 'Uchiha Sasuke, The Last Lifeline of the Uchiha' at that moment, no. He felt like he was just an average male, trying to follow what his instincts told him as of that moment: Get Laid.

Yes, he felt it was stereotypically stupid because he, being the smart-ass genius that he is, would look really stupid if he acted all mushy and kind in public, and he hated everyone who has every lain their eyes on him with pity or sorrow. He detested the fact that people feel sorry for him for loosing his parents, though he tries to be a hard-head and tries to savagely make his way up the stream, even though its current is stronger than he. Thoughts running wild as his heart paced, throbbing out of control as his breath starts to shorten. He shook his head a few more times, nudging the thought out of his head as he sat down on his bed.

He had the short sudden feeling of violating her then and there as he stared at her with his ebony eyes; but something told him that it wasn't right to take advantage of a woman at her rest. Finally managing to fight off his hormones once again, Sasuke removed his shirt, carefully hanging it above his well-toned body as he himself prepared to catch his own dose of 40 winks.

A/N:Yes, I know you're mad at me so stone me. I've been busy with a lot of things so I couldn't even touch my other computer and type this chapter. But from now on, with the help of a certain friend, I'd be going to update sooner and sooner..xD sorry for the uber late update.


End file.
